


《不速之客》chapter（1）

by ZheJiu



Category: MM!
Genre: M/M, x'x'x'x - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: 所有的巫师都渴望着长生不老，Thor·odinson也不例外。





	《不速之客》chapter（1）

所有的巫师都渴望着长生不老，Thor·odinson也不例外。他生于一个古老的幻术家族，族人们遍布遍布在世界各地，有的成为了赏金猎人，也有的以猎杀血族和狼人为生，还有......巫师。

说实话，这年头巫师已经过时了，尤其是像Thor这样鸡肋的男巫，靠着些没什么大用的预见能力和小法术做占卜生意，赚着无知少女的咨询费懒散度日。

然而在2018年的万圣节前夕，这位alpha男巫预见未来的能力突然暴涨，Thor看见了600年后的未来，那时候人类活动使得资源枯竭，走投无路的人们开始重新信奉巫师，他们相信只有法术能够拯救自己。

Thor无比渴望着能够看见辉煌之日的到来，但巫师的寿命只有一百年。

他想要长生不老，起码得活过六百年。

这一年的万圣节之夜天气不太好，但天空中乌压压的黑云使得街道上奇装异服索要糖果的人们更加兴奋。有一道深色的高挑人影穿梭在夜行的百鬼之间，他叩开了一扇门，屋主便会如同被迷惑一般请他进去，片刻之后那人便会独自抹着嘴角离开，而他造访的那间房屋中，灯光再也没有亮起过。

这种在平日里无比怪异的行为，被万圣节独特的氛围巧妙地掩盖了过去。Loki心满意足地舔了舔嘴角，唇舌之间的血腥味让血族幽绿的双眼几乎闪出了光亮。他喜欢这个每年之中独有的夜晚，觅食狩猎的最佳时机。

Omega微微仰着下巴嗅了嗅随着风流动的空气，快速地判断出了下一个猎物的方位。

Thor被门铃声吵醒时，已经是深夜十一点了。他承认作为一个男巫自己睡得有些早，但为了迎合万圣节，这位接地气的巫师已经在门口事先放了一大缸五颜六色的糖果，免得一些讨人厌的小鬼打搅到自己。

一个年轻的黑发男人站在门口，Thor猜想这个Omega应该在扮演一只吸血鬼，好在没有浮夸的红色美瞳和把嘴唇撑到凸起来的尖锐假牙。“抱歉，我没有参加万圣节的习惯，”alpha好脾气地指了指门口的糖罐，他对这个Omega的印象不错，“你可以，呃......拿一些糖果？”

“oh，我对糖果可不怎么感兴趣，”高挑俊朗的Omega冲Thor眨了眨眼睛，血族向来拥有蛊惑人心的天赋，接下来这个可怜的alpha就应该任他为所欲为了，“今晚可不适合一个人度过，不是吗？”

“......啊？”Thor呆呆地揉了揉鼻尖。“......嗯？”Loki眯了眯眼睛，alpha依旧十分迟钝地看着他，似乎完全免疫。

“你可真他妈蠢。”碰了一鼻子灰的血族本性毕露，粗鲁地把Thor推得后退了几步走进了玄关，咣得一下甩上门后，逆着光面色狰狞地看着他，开口时渐渐变长的森白獠牙清晰可见，“看来接下来的进食会变得毫无美感，alpha。”

“你真的是血族？”Thor并没有感到十分害怕，他的叔父就是一名优秀的血族猎手，Thor在成年离开家族之前都把血族被割下的头颅当球踢，“哈，还真没见过你这样的。”

“嗯？”Loki抱着胳膊收回了猎食的姿态，他喜欢心甘情愿献给自己的血液，否则就总会尝到一股腥味，“血族应该是怎样的？”“你知道，因为这种生物以生血为食，所以他们总是面色不好，而且......”Thor凑近了Loki的嘴角，吸了吸鼻子，“有口臭。”

自认体面优雅的血族彻底发怒了，他伸出指甲尖锐的手掌捏住了Thor的喉咙，将尖锐的獠牙咬上了alpha流动着鲜活血液的动脉......

“咣！”Omega血族被一股突如其来的巨力掼到了地上，方才还看似木讷的alpha不知从哪里抽出了一条腥味极重的绳子，反扭了Loki的胳膊将他五花大绑了起来。血族低吼着想要挣脱，却意外地被抽离了浑身的力气。

“你绑我的是什么东西？！”直冲鼻腔的腥味几乎让Loki发狂，Omega被揪着丝绸衬衫的后领拖进了客厅，Thor看上去兴奋极了，他也许是本世纪第一个猎杀了一只成年血族的男巫，“Fuck！快给我松开！”

“这是泡了大蒜汁的牛筋，”巫师蹲在了血族面前，瓮声瓮气地捏住了他的下巴四下观察，他不得不承认血族的皮囊向来拥有无与伦比的魅力，哪怕眼前的这一只已经开始气到发抖了，“别害怕，叔父送我的刀很锋利，你不会感觉到太疼。”

“你是血族猎人？”Loki被扭到身后的手飞快地做着小动作，幽绿的眼珠四下乱瞟，“well......我以为这个职业已经灭绝了，至少曼哈顿已经两百多年没有出现过猎人了。”

“我是一位伟大的巫师，事实上。”Thor细心地用酒精棉花给刀消了毒，灰色的套头衫让他魁梧的身材看上去更加壮硕了，“我准备在你死后借用一下你的獠牙，那是我的药剂中不可或缺的一部分。”

“你休想拔我的牙！”Loki意识到这个愚蠢的男巫并非一无是处，至少他身上的束缚随着挣扎越收越紧了，而这股令血族发狂脱力的气味快让他晕过去了，“hey，你不能杀我，你从未杀过血族，对吗？”

Thor被身后突然低下去的语调吸引得转过了身，方才还在嚣叫咒骂的血族安静了下来，用那双蛊惑人心的眼睛静静地望着他。

“你身上沾染着无数人类鲜血的气味，”alpha的指腹摩挲着匕首，他的视线锁定在血族修长苍白的脖颈上，突然便看见了所有美好凋零前的模样，“我为什么不能杀你？”“我没有杀过人，”Loki说，“我只是让他们沉睡，也许几个小时，也许几天，但他们终归会醒来，连伤口都不会留下。”

“你在撒谎，”巫师提醒自己别被那双眼睛迷惑，“没有任何谎言能够骗过一个巫师。”“好吧，我杀过一个猎人。”Omega垂下密长的睫毛轻笑了一声，他快要成功磨断绳索了，“这不是我的错，你想杀了我不也是为了自保么？”

不，我更多的是想向族人炫耀。Thor有些艰难地舔了舔嘴唇，他意识到自己并没有那么正义。我就像一个披着野狼皮炫耀的荒原猎手，哪怕那头野狼并没有真正伤害到我。

巫师开始动摇了，而血族终于挣脱了束缚着他的牛筋。Loki在Thor举起匕首之前扑向了他，用尖锐的指甲在alpha的胸口划出了一道深长的口子。聪明而自制的血族没有恋战，他轻笑了一声，消失在了万圣节光怪陆离的月光之中。

“Trick-or-treating，wizard.”

巫师吃痛地咳嗽了几声，有些怅然地撑着冰凉的地板爬了起来。他翻找出一些瓶瓶罐罐给自己治好了伤口，胸膛上摸不到的地方却依旧在隐隐作痛。

也许这是他倒霉平凡的一生中唯一能遇见的血族，Thor指挥着扫帚清理着被打碎的水晶球，这是他在夜市上用5美金淘来的。

就好像他再也没法买到一个同样漂亮的水晶球般遗憾。

巫师的占卜生意越来越不景气了，小姑娘们迷上了自己研究塔罗牌，像Thor这样摸着水晶或掌纹信口胡吹已经没多少人相信了。社交困难的alpha不得不在商场打了一份专门包装礼品的零工，这倒让他发现Loki原来也住在这个街区。

Thor只会在晚班时见到这个独特的血族。Loki从来不买人类的食物，但他对其他日用品的要求十分高。巫师会在刚刚日落时见到神采奕奕的Omega，从购物车里拿出些中看不中用的蜡烛和骚包的香水丢给他，在巫师笨拙却仔细地包装好后不客气地冲他哼一声，然后扬长而去。

更多的时候Thor会在凌晨下班时看见Loki，不知在哪儿游荡了一整夜的血族挂着一双浓浓的黑眼圈，打着哈欠慢吞吞地低头从他身边走过，似乎压根没有看见Thor。

巫师甚至萌生过想要跟踪血族的疯狂想法。Thor想要知道Loki究竟住在哪里，家中的布置是否和他的人一样精致而浮夸，或者只是暗无天日的密室中的一口棺材。

就此打住吧，Thor。好在巫师没有真的那样做。到此为止，你可没什么能对他纠缠不休的理由。

曼哈顿的十一月气温骤降，巫师已经不大乐意出门了，他存了一笔小钱，足够自己惬意地度过这个冬天。Thor在早晨时听说同街区的一家住宅发生了火灾，消防车飞驰而过的鸣笛声连他这里都能隐约听见。

“听说那里不怎么住人，”养着一条大狗的邻居老太太同这个高大的青年攀谈，“总之很少见过那屋子里有人进出。”

巫师意兴阑珊地搭了几句闲话，回屋抱着咖啡在壁炉旁翻着老旧的巫术典籍。明天该去买些牛奶了，Thor嘟囔着合上书，他不愿承认自己隐隐期待着下一场偶遇。

alpha没有如愿以偿，他抱着纸袋打开屋门时，发现自己离开时分明已经熄灭的壁炉又烧起来了。Thor在年轻时因为脾气爆结下过几个仇家，他警觉地轻声走进了客厅，看见坐在自己沙发上的人时却愣住了。

“你是不是缺钱？”Loki脚边放着一只大大的皮革行李箱，他扬起下巴看着Thor，“我的房子不小心着火了，打算在你这儿呆两个月，租金双倍。”

“其实我最近不缺......”巫师刚出口的话又滚回了喉咙里，Thor看似无辜地眨了眨眼睛，“我这里没有棺材给你睡。”“谁他妈真睡棺材里？”Loki翻了个白眼，反客为主地拎着箱子抢占了主卧，“自从席梦思被发明出来后，我已经一百多年没睡过硬板床了！”

“等等，”Thor很快抓住了重点，“你活了一百多年？”“准确地来说，”血族从行李箱中翻出了自己的床单铺上，“是七百六十二年。”

“我听说血族能让人长生不老，”巫师的语调有些激动，他抓住了Omega的胳膊，哪怕夜间的血族力气大到能轻易制服他，“这是真的吗？”“当然，我们都是被剔除在死神名单之外的躯壳。”Loki没有急着挣脱，他不太喜欢人类温暖的体温，但这个男巫的血液让他愿意有例外，“你想要长生？”

“六百年后，巫师会重新受人景仰，”Thor的语速很快，“我想活到那个时候，哪怕只是看一眼......”“每一个被同化为血族的人类，哪怕只是有一丝受伤都会让同化他的血族感同身受。”Omega冷哼了一声，语调尖锐地打断了Thor，“我凭什么要为你冒险？”

“我可以......”“你居然因为畏惧死亡，甘愿成为恨不得杀之而后快的血族？”Loki打断了Thor的话，眼神轻蔑失望，“就算是巫师，也充斥着蝼蚁的劣根性。”

“既然你明知我想杀你，”Thor在脱口而出的瞬间就后悔了，所有本该否认的字眼都化作全身的刺扎向对方，“又为什么出现在我面前？”

血族年轻的面孔在一瞬间有些僵硬，随之便又是不可一世的姿态，冷笑。

“你又能拿我怎样？”

却也从没想过，他为什么能仗着Thor的无可奈何。

而除了冷战，更加迫在眉睫的是Loki日渐修缮的房屋，他终将离开。


End file.
